Gentleman
The Gentleman is an aristocrat, or at least acts like one: he's the wordiest member of the cast. He focuses on collecting power cells, and he's mentioned to be working on a project of some sort. The Gentleman is described as an "eccentric power cell collector" and "an oddball who painstakingly sewed magnets into his hat to attract power cells" in the game. Gameplay The Gentleman has undergone a few large changes in terms of abilities and controls. We are going to have a look at both the current controls and the outdated ones. But still, there are still some details that haven't changed, such as that the Gentleman can only be unlocked by buying him in the shop for 2,000 power cells, which is the same as before. Due to the Gentleman's ability to "surf" multiple power cells, he can be used to achieve many achievements and levels. Current gameplay As of January 7, 2017, several changes were made to the Gentleman, both to his character and to his gameplay. First and foremost, the Gentleman is now equipped with an electromagnet rather than several smaller magnets sewn into his hat. The Gentleman's electromagnet is toggled by holding and releasing the jump button. This gives the player greater control over the Gentleman. The Gentleman will no longer be pulled unwillingly to power cells and is less likely to be flung out of the tunnel after grabbing a power cell. However, due to the greater weight of the electromagnet, the Gentleman can no longer jump off of collected power cells. The developer had stated before the update that jumping off of power cells didn't really fit his character anyways. Some of the Gentleman's Infinite Mode trivia had to be changed or removed when in the update to outdated tips. Similarly, new trivia has been added to give more relevant tips. Outdated gameplay When the Gentleman gets close enough to a floating power cell, the magnets in his hat pull him towards it. This gives him a boost in speed and guarantees that he collects the power cell, making him by far the best character for collecting power cells. Being pulled in this way may help him cross a gap, but it might also launch him into a gap. To avoid falling, he can jump off of the power cell he just collected. However, after a few seconds holding the power cell, he becomes too attached to consider throwing it away. Unchanged Gameplay Each power cell he collects will speed him up a little, and he will gradually slow down if he does not get any power cells. He used to be able to go at 17m/s, but he was nerfed to speed up slower and this speed is very hard to achieve. But to balance this out, his range was increased. If the Gentleman is falling and flings back to a power cell and is stuck under the tunnel, the reverse happens (supposedly what the magnets were supposed to do as seen in Student Teacher). The power cell flies slowly to you, you claim it, and you fall into the void, showing that the power cells come to you slightly. Costumes The Jetpacker He was suggested as a Cyborg costume for the Angel by Huggaso on the suggestions page. Player_03 accepted this as a costume for the Gentleman. The Jetpacker was drawn on stream by Player_03. In the drawing, he is looking for an engineer to build him a jetpack. As the angel walks away, he says that he offered to help but the Jetpacker said no. He may or may not be canon, however he is likely to be added soon. His gameplay can be summarized as being planned to be as the following. He sits in a chair, with a jetpack on it. When it runs out of fuel, he will fall, and can't jump. Once he refuels, he can go back into the air. Personality The Gentleman is the personification of a stereotype that all gentlemen are British. As a result, he wears a top hat and acts formal, which most characters are uncomfortable about. What makes him even strange is his speech, which consists of formal words not many people use. He sees himself as a teacher, or role model, as seen in Student Teacher when he refuses to do the Student’s tests, seeing himself as a lowly student, or a sockpuppet, depending on who you ask. But what makes him even stranger is his idea of sewing an electromagnet in his hat. He originally had multiple ordinary magnets but switched them out because they were making him uncomfortable when interacting with the power cells. He mainly sides with the Government, because of its formal way of making decisions for the safety of the Planet and its citizens. Due to this noble respect toward the Government, the Duplicator has a hard time interacting with him, due to the Duplicator’s lack of trust with the Government. He has very little patience for people going out of his way to help, as seen in the cutscenes Standards to Uphold, Affliction, and Student Teacher. He thinks that he is better than the other characters, as seen in the Infinite Mode trivia "The lower classes have their uses. Employ one of them to reach 2000 meters, then switch to the Gentleman.". He seems to be working on a project, which is called the Memory Evaluation. This is a tunnel designed by the Gentleman. He said he wanted to finish his project before going home, but he ended making another one, the Coordination Challenge, because no one could take him home. Basically, he is a gentleman who isn’t that well liked that much. Player03 has stated that his age is possibly around 25,and he acts much older than he actually is. Tips and tricks There are some ways to use the Gentleman efficiently. Here there will be some advanced techniques that can be used with the Gentleman. If you want to make the jump caused by the ability usage shorter, you can release the jump button to reduce the flick after collecting a power cell. An example of a good time to use this is when a power cell is near the top of the tunnel, and there is no ceiling. This will prevent you from flying out the top. One way to gain height out of almost nowhere is to use what known as "The Height trick." To do it, you need to magnetize toward a power cell, and just before you hit it, release the jump button and press again. You will gain a lot of height out of nowhere, giving you enough time to secure a landing spot or magnetize to the next power cell. To collect two power cells that are horizontally far from one another, you can press the arrow key which is the same direction as the power cell you are collecting. So if the power cell is on the right, hold right. This will prevent you from having too much horizontal velocity causing you to fly out the side of the tunnel. If there is a wall on the side, you can simply hold the opposite direction of the power cell and this will force you to the correct direction very quickly. You can continue from the wall you jumped on. Statistics Explanation Speed: His default speed is 9.3m/s, but in Infinite Mode, he can go to speeds of 17m/s, which isn't that bad. Jump length: When he is going fast, his jump length is comparable to the Skater. However, power cells can theoretically give him infinite jump length. This, combined with his below average falling speed, also allows him to gain considerable air time. Jump height: Average. The Duplicator, Pastafarian, and Child have the same jump height as him. But you can use power cells to gain height using the height trick. . Maneuverability: When he is going fast, his maneuverability is trash. However, pressing left or right when approaching a power cell will fling him in the opposite direction. Ability: This character is meant to farm power cells, so of course it does that. It will magnetize you toward power cells. However, this ability takes much to master. General: This character is not an easy one to master, but once you do that, it is a beast. It's also kind of luck based when playing though because one power cell in the wrong place can kill you. Achievements Hat Trick - As the Gentleman, beat Level 2 with only the jump button. Wind Sailor - Float for 10 seconds without touching the ground. Stick the Landing - Use the Gentleman's magnet at least once on Level 10, then beat the level without dislodging any tiles. Cutscenes The Gentleman appears in 8 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of his appearances throughout the story. * Student Teacher * Naming * Inflation * Thanks for Playtesting * Standards to Uphold * Affliction * Revision * Grand Opening Current Infinite Mode Trivia * The Gentleman retains partial maneuverability with his electromagnet engaged. By maneuvering left and right, he can influence his eventual motion upon reaching the power cell. * The Gentleman will not abandon a power cell he has already claimed, but he exercises discretion in claiming the cells in the first place. * The lower classes have their uses. Employ one of them to reach 2000 meters, then switch to the Gentleman. * The Gentleman’s philosophy: the correlation between vocabulary and social standing is not coincidental. * The Gentleman sees fit to contribute a generous 10 percent of his power cells to the group. He reserves the remainder for his own use. * Wait until the Gentleman falls below the level of the proximal power cell before energizing his electromagnet to ensure he is propelled upwards. * In what he considers to be a mildly amusing symmetry, the Gentleman's electromagnet is activated by electromagnetic waves. Outdated Infinite Mode Trivia * The Gentleman retains partial maneuverability as he nears a power cell. Should he maneuver to the right or left, he will be launched in the opposite direction upon reaching the wall. * The Gentleman is loath to abandon his own possessions, but should the situation call for it, he will consider jumping from a recently obtained power cell. Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Snob". * He is worried by the Runners naming convention. "The labels you choose strike me as entirely arbitrary, and worse, uninformative." * Because of this, the Runner allowed him to rename the D-Tunnel. He changed its name to 'The Crystal Gallery'. After this, the Runner made a note to herself, saying to never let the Gentleman name another tunnel. * On the Kongregate version, he appears as a costume in Run 1, but with no special abilities. * He's the only character whom the player can see the front of while playing. * He seems to have adopted The Lizard. It is unknown if he will keep it. * There is a super rare glitch that makes the Gentleman (when outside a tunnel in Infinite Mode) dive through a platform to get a power cell and get back inside the tunnel to keep going. Sprite sheets 1086___ASSET__img_character_gentleman_png.png|The Gentleman's sprite sheet. Category:Character Category:Run 1 characters Category:Run 3 characters